


Michael Langdon Fluff Imagines

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Imagine: Teaching Your Children How To Braid Michael's Hair

“Momma, like this?”

“Yes, you’ve got the hang of it. Good job, pumpkin.”

Your son’s tiny hands struggle to tame Michael’s hair. Much of it slips through his fingers, not making it into the braid (Y/S/N) has begun to craft. Michael cringes every so often when (Y/S/N) tugs too harshly on his golden locks.

“Remember to be gentle.”

Although Michael reassures (Y/S/N) it’s okay, the small boy still apologizes before continuing. His sister comes stumbling towards you, flower blossoms falling to the floor and trailing after her. Even her pockets are packed with the petals, and you make a mental note to search the house later to assess the damage to the plant she has plucked them from.

“Dada, I wanna put these in your hair. Aren’t they pwetty?” She shows your husband the assortment of colorful flowers she has collected.

“Oh my! They’re almost as pretty as you.”

(Y/D/N) giggles cutely as she offers her brother a few. They both get to work placing flowers along the plait. Michael’s hair is soon overflowing with them, and you can’t help but chuckle.

“You look like a fairy!” (Y/D/N) squeals, quite impressed with her and (Y/S/N)’s efforts.

“Wait, daddy! Something is missin’.” Your son rushes off, going to gather the needed item. He soon returns with what looks like a part of his Halloween costume from last year. He beams with pride as he steps away from his father, who now sports a small pair of demon horns. In some weird way, they complement the flowers woven throughout his hair nicely.

“Perfect!”


	2. Imagine: Braiding Michael's Hair

It’s late when the door slams. You flinch at the noise, losing the page you were reading in your book. Michael appears shortly following the sudden intrusion and flops onto the couch. Frustration wafts off him in thick waves, and it’s easy to tell he is in no mood for conversation. Tucking the novel away, you offer him your lap, and he wastes no time in getting comfortable. With his head perched comfortably on your thighs, his eyelids slip shut, and a sigh of contentment leaves his lips.

Without a second thought, your fingers thread through his golden locks and massage his scalp. Michael hums in appreciation for the attention. Brushing from roots to ends, you gently work out any knots you get snagged on along the way. You can feel the tension slowly vanish from Michael. His body seems to sink further into the couch, and his head becomes heavy in your lap.

After repeating the sequence several times, you recognize the soft snores coming from your lover. Observing him, you take in his angelic features. You often see Michael this way, but it still takes your breath away each time. Not wanting to wake him, you carefully begin to weave his honey blonde hair into plaits. Once satisfied with the pattern, you tie it off with the extra hair tie that dangles on your wrist.

Finally finished, you place a kiss upon his forehead. Your lips linger on his skin for a few more seconds before you pull away and return to your discarded book. You’ll let him sleep a little longer. You’re sure he could use the rest.


End file.
